Strategy Guides/Neurax Worm
The following are strategies for the Neurax Worm expansion pack. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 Suggested genes: * Metabolic Jump * Suppression * Trans-Stasis * Darwinist * Extremophile Start in China with Normal Difficulty. Do not devolve any mutated symptoms, devolving them will make you less likely to get more biohazards. If Trojan Planes appear, fly the first one to Sweden, then Central Europe, USA, Central Africa, Uninfected Island Countries, Other uninfected countries. # Evolve Genetic Swap (2), Concertina Locomotion (2), Mutative Regeneration 1 (3) # Evolve Undulatory Locomotion (2), Corpse Feeder 1 (1), Eggs 1 (2) # Evolve Mutative Regeneration 2 (5), Corpse Feeder 2 (3), Eggs 2 (2) # You should get your first mutation, DO NOT DEVOLVE IT. # Evolve Water 1 (Neurax Worm) (7), Trojan Planes 1 (3), Trojan Planes 2 (6) # You should get your second mutation. # Evolve Water 2 (Neurax Worm) (13), Water 3 (9) # Your plague should start spreading to other countries # Evolve Drug Resistance 1 (13), Cold Resistance 1 (9), your disease should be spotted # Evolve Cold Resistance 2 (13), Insect 1 (neurax worm) (5), Drug Resistance 2 (30), Heat Resistance 1 (14) # Evolve Air 1 (Neurax Worm) (6), Trojan Planes 3 (13), Genetic Hardening 1 (18) # Evolve Heat Resistance 2 (31), Frontal Mesh (1), Immaturity (9), Mania (11) # Evolve Genetic Hardening 2 (26), Obsession (5), Devotion (29) # Evolve Transcendence (62) # Use the rest of your DNA to evolve Genetic Reshuffle (For more biohazards) Strategy 2 Genes for strategy: Metabolic Jump (arguably could go for ATP Boost instead) Aquacyte Trans-Statis Genetic Mimic Extremophile (note: this strategy will not work on Mega-Brutal due to random medical check-ups, however it is proved to work on Brutal difficulty.) Start in Saudi Arabia. # Upgrade Concertina Locomotion, then wait and upgrade Undulatory Locomotion. # Upgrade Water 1, 2, then Eggs 1, 2 and Water 3. # Upgrade Air 1, 2 and 3. Mutative Regeneration is optional here. # Once you get into cold countries like Canada, upgrade Cold Resistance 1 and 2. # You should be in at least 3 rich countries now. Upgrade Drug Resistance 1 and 2. # Upgrade Bird 1 for extra infectivity. # If Greenland or other islands are not infected yet, get Trojan Planes and send it to the islands. # At this point, you will probably be noticed by now. Upgrade one level of Genetic Hardening if necessary. # If most of the world is infected, upgrade your first symptom, working your way up to Transcendence. # Send any trojan planes to uninfected countries/countries that are not fully infected. # Upgrade Genetic Reshuffles with your DNA for the score and keeping the cure down. # You should now have everyone infected. You have won. You probably will get 3 biohazards or more. Strategy 3 (Non-Transcendence, aggressive) This strategy focuses on killing humantiy without the use of Transcendence. Usually gets 3~4 Biohazzards on Mega Brutal, and as you can see, it's perfect for Worm Food. Genetic Code * ATP Boost * Genetic Mimic * Native Biome * Extremophile * Sympto-Statis (essential) Several Things to Remember # Trojan Plane helps Neurax Worm to reach everywhere freely. BUT this doesn't mean cross-country Transmissions are pointless. The high lethality in late game can prevent Trojan Planes from spawning. # NEVER, EVOLVE, OBSESSION. You have 1/3 chance to end up with boosted cure, 1/3 chance to face a severe drop in infectivity and a 1/3 of obtaining a bit infectivty. It's very luck-based, and the reward is not worth the risk. (On PC, you can save & load to eventually get yourself into the positive event.) To avoid Obsession being mutated, try keeping enough DNA points to devolve a symptom in your hand once Obsession is avilable on the symptom page. # Allow mutations, unless they're too lethal or Obsession shows up. Phase 1 -- Setting Up # Start in Saudi Arabia # Evolve Concertina Locomotion, Undulatory Locomotion, Neural Breach and Cerebral Tendrils. # Collect the Biohazzard Bubble when it's about to disappear. This should grant you an extra point, since severity has climbed enough. # Go up the symptom tree: Frontal Mesh, Perceptive Jolt, Occipital Mesh, Akinetopsia, and Hallucinations. # Evolve Air 1 and Egg 1. Then Bird 1 and Bird 2. # Evolve Trojan Planes 1 and 2. From this point on, Trojan Planes pop up. Send planes to these countries first if they aren't infected yet. Iceland Poland (speeds up infection in East Europe) Sweden (speeds up infection in North Europe) Japan (the richest island) New Zealand (the second richest island) After infecting these, prioritize other healthy islands. # Evolve Water 1. # Evolve Cold Resistance 1 and 2, Drug Resistance 1 and 2. # Evolve Schizophrenia, Blindness, Genetic Swap and Corpse Feeder 1. # Evolve Adrenergic Constriction, Anxiolytic Infusion and Psychosis. # Wait until you have 50 DNA points. Phase 2 -- Kill them all! # Evolve Despair and Suicide. Your plague now kills at rocket speed! # Evolve most symptoms in the upper half of the symptom tree, including Adoration, Devotion, Immaturity, Mania, Aggression, Insanity, Blindness, Perceptive Shift, Cognitive Scrambling # Evolve cure-impeding symptoms, including Confusion, Memory Loss, Aneurysm, Aphasia, Coma # If healthy countries still exist, evolve Trojan Planes 3. # Once all countries are at least 25% infected, evolve Apraxia. # If you want higher score, evolve Acute Encephalitis and/or Brain Haemorrhage for higher lethality. # If you kill too fast (infection is slower than killing), try evolving Corpse Feeder 2. Although this is a non-transcendence strategy, the symptom is actually helpful because it lowers lethality while giving severity, if you're not aiming at Worm Food, of course. # Normally, the game ends before Day 365. Strategy 4 (Speed Run, requires save&load) This strategy aims at winning the game AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. The ideal game mode for this is Speed Run. However, this has proved to work on Mega Brutal as well. This strategy involves saving and loading, so it is very difficult to carry out on mobile. My best score: 188 days on Normal, 176 days on Speed Run, 228 days on Mega Brutal. Genetic Code # ATP Boost # Darwinist # Suppression # Urbophile # Trans-Stasis Allow all mutations. Do everything ASAP. SPEEEEED IS KEY !!! Phase 1 -- Setting up # Start in China # Evolve these transmissions: Eggs 1, Rodent 1, Rodent 2, Concertina Locomotion, Undulatory Locomotion Eggs 2, Bird 1, Air 1, Water 1 # Evolve Trojan Planes 1 Send your first plane to Argentina and the second to Carribbean. After this, target uninfected islands. # Evolve the remaining transmissions: Bird 2, Water 2, Water 3, Air 2, Air 3, Insect 1, Insect 2 # Evolve these abilities: Cold Resistance 1, Drug Resistance 1, Heat Resistance 1 Trojan Planes 2 (DO NOT on Mega Brutal. You need these DNA points for symptoms.) Cold Resistance 2, Drug Resistance 2, Heat Resistance 2 Environmental Hardening # Evolve these symptoms: Neural Breach, Cerebral Tendrils, Frontal Mesh, Immaturity, Phase 2 -- Time Control! # Once you have enough DNA points, evolve Obsession. Now save your game and continue. Keep loading your save file until Earthworm Collecting takes place. # Evolve Devotion. Now Transcendence seems impossible to afford. Don't worry. Mutations will help. # Evolve Genetic Swap, Mutative Regeneration 1 and Mutative Regeneration 2. # Save the game. From now on, wait until mutation gives Transcendence. # If the cure is finished, evolve Genetic ReShuffle 1. Your high infectivity should allow you to infect the cured people again within 3 days. # If Transcendence doesn't show up before game over, or if the cure outruns its effect, load your file. # Keep doing this until you win... It usually takes 5~10 minutes before success. Good luck! Q&A *What's the easiest way to get the Achievement Worm Food? - TheMindOfMadness **Win the game by exterminating humanity, like any disease. Beware of evolving Transcendence symptom, or you can enslave them instead of killing them. - Amirulzamel **Go to the left of Neural Breach on the symptoms menu, and when you reach Psychosis, evolve Despair and Suicide. - *I have beaten all the plague types on Brutal and still haven't unlocked this plague...does someone know why? - **Just buy Neurax Worm, since it's pretty easy, and then beat it on brutal to get Necroa Virus. Sorry if I can't be much of a help. - **If you have the Miniclip mobile version, you can't unlock Neurax Worm or Necroa Virus without paying,you can get the the other ones by beating them on brutal on the mobile version. - Category:Strategy Category:Neurax Worm